cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prodigal Chieftain's final post
After being couped by a group led by Bilrow, Prodigal Chieftain made one last thread which is considered to be one of, if not the most legendary thread of all time. This thread alone earned him a 160% increase in his warning level and a lifetime ban. He was (not so) ironically banned by his green team rival Mary_The_Fantabulous. The Post Traitors! Cowards! All of you! I come before you today sickened. Disgusted. I look back and I see our greatest victory, the victory of morality over evil and imperialism. I look forward and I see the ultimate cleansing of the sons of bitches who for so long oppressed all of us. But no, it shall not be. I am surrounded by traitors and cowards. Did you all forget when that son of a fucking bitch Moldavi, with gleeful orgasmic joy, made a play thing out of the ODN? Perhaps when he established that unclean illegitimate worthless blue colony in the ultimate act of disrespect against the noble NAAC? Oh but if only he was a mere imperialist asshole tyrant constantly trying to prove himself, he is also a corrupt, biased, immoral bastard who should have no place in the cybernations staff. Bilrow, what did Moderation, the mask Moldavi uses for his most evil deeds such as the demasking of LUE for no goddamn reason at all, promise you? Will GGA now be immune to warns, as opposed to the main recipient of them? Is your mask forever secure now? Lifetime sanctioned status with you as lifetime leader, was that the deal you goddamn traitor? I'm sure Mary_The_Enabler and Electron_Thoreau, the newest game administrator and keeper of the colony, will be happy to play along. You are the lowest of the low. You enjoy sucking up to those who would see you and yours crushed. You are like the abused wife just begging for more. Not just Bilrow, all of you. You allowed the imperialist sons of bitches the chance to rise again, they're back! THEY'RE BACK! SLAUGHTER THEM NOW! But no, you sit on your asses and wait, you will all pay for this. You will have no one to blame but yourselves. Or perhaps like Bilrow you will do their bidding. Was our great fight for nothing? The world assembled as one to crush the evil that is Moldavi and his mindless sheep followers, and now you do this? Legion, what say you? Cowards the lot of you, you and ODN shall burn in hell. Ask Pope Hope how it feels like to be oppressed by the son of a bitch, or maybe she already forgot and is ready to join the Bilrows and Piuses of the world and just sell their soul for security. What say you GATO? You came over from evil, but that is not enough. If you allow evil to be reborn you are guilty and traitors to our cause. To the people of GGA, your choice has been made. You are all worthless fucking goddamn cowards. You choose Bilrow's cowardly bowing down to Moldavi because it's easier, less scary than my call to fight? You'd rather be slaves, their bitches, their whores, their playthings, their possession, rather than risk losing a little infrastructure? Fuck you all to goddamn hell. Fucking disband that piece of shit fucking shell of an alliance, it doesn't deserve the name of the noble Grand Global Alliance which stood against evil and tyranny. Disband it and fucking run to Mary_The_Enabler and hide under her skirts like true green sphere cowards. Who built your alliance? I did! Who rallied the world to arms in the greatest single effort this goddamn place has ever seen? I did! I am the true and righteous hero of CN! Without me there is only darkness and evil, I am everything we supposedly wanted to save about this game. I am CN! Category:Grand Global Alliance